


合法夫夫

by Kisaragi_Saya



Category: ReggieCollins
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 00:58:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13823112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kisaragi_Saya/pseuds/Kisaragi_Saya





	合法夫夫

Reggie Kray发誓他一辈子也不会忘记他求婚当天的情景。那是几年前，下午三点，他约了Collins见面，“只是喝一杯”他这样说。他带了一些手下，人不多，三四个，提前十分钟到达地点。Collins是准时到的。Reggie坐下，拿出一沓文件，推到Collins面前，请他签字。Collins打开一看，是结婚协议书，“我可能需要几个小时看一遍，您知道的，Kray先生，我是一名律师。”这该死的职业病，Reggie于是就干坐了一个下午。

最后Collins还是在那份协议上签了名。大概是由于长期坐办公室的缘故，他的手苍白而修长，Reggie眼睛看着他拿起钢笔，在最后的落款上签下自己的名字，然后合上文件，推给Reggie，“我想，从现在起，我们就是合法夫夫了，Kray先生。”他说话时，蓝眼睛直视对方，依旧用着那副商谈的语气，仿佛对面坐着的不是他的丈夫而是一个委托人。好吧，Reggie心想，你不就是爱上了他的这幅一本正经的样子吗？

事实上Reggie一直怀疑Collins是否真的爱他。他们认识没多久，他求婚，而对方答应了，中间没有任何狗血的戏码，没有“我需要考虑一下”也没有“我认为我们更适合做朋友”，更不是“天呐Reggie我们甚至还没有一个约会”。约会，得了吧，谁需要那个东西。他见到Collins第一眼就爱上了他，他爱他金色的头发，蓝色的眼睛，笑起来时好看的酒窝，说话时无意识摸自己脸的样子，他爱他贴合腰线的西服和打到领口的领带。爱，这还不够吗？如此多的爱！

但说真的，他爱Collins，而Collins爱他吗？Reggie不确定，结婚这么多年来，他甚至从没从Collins嘴里听到过那个词。要不是Collins每次在床上都叫得那么好听，他觉得自己真的要怀疑这一点了。不，等等，也许对方就仅仅是把自己当成一个免费的按摩棒？不，停下，Reggie，你别想了，你得不到答案的。反正Collins现在要和你离婚，离婚协议都送了过来，就摆在桌面上，这还不足以证明你的疑虑吗？

该死的，Collins甚至还已经签了字！

“我的意见是，Reggie，别忘了他是一名律师，我建议你认真看一看这份文件，最好把那个我们认识的叫什么Tom还是Tommy的律师叫过来，争取最大的财产分割利益。”Ronald在一旁建议道。

财产分割！分什么割！我们是合法夫夫！领过证的！我压根不想和他离婚！Reggie一把抓过那叠厚厚的纸，径直朝Ronald头上扔过去。Ronald躲了过去，没做任何表示，只是摊手说：“哦哥哥，我和Steven计划明天去美国度假，当然他还要在美国开几场演唱会，我真担心他的身体，再见。”

担心他的身体就别那么折腾他好吗！Reggie在心里暴吼。

当然，当然了，愤怒不解决任何事情，Reggie无力地坐在沙发上，扶着额头揉了揉头发，心想事情怎么会到了这样的地步。

 

结果至上，这大概是所有律师的共同认知。因此过程便无关紧要。因此，过去，多年以前，Collins是如此轻易地答应了Reggie的求婚，现在Collins也同样希望Reggie能在那份离婚协议上签字。他很累，他需要一个结果。

故事还要从上个月说起。那天，Reggie不在家，有人敲门，Collins刚刚起床，穿着睡衣就去开门。门开了一条缝，对面的两个人掏出证件，是警察。“你们好，警官先生。”Collins说，他半个身子倚在墙上，依旧保持着开门的动作，没有半点邀请他们进去的样子。

“我们来找Reggie Kray，”其中一个年长的警察说道，“我们收到了几份针对他的指证，需要他配合我们的调查。”

事情说起来复杂，但拆分剖析后也就两句话，Reggie是黑道上的人，Reggie犯了事，具体什么，警察没说。

年纪较轻的警察在一旁多嘴，问Collins和Reggie的关系，“普通朋友，”Collins说，他小心斟酌词句，装成无辜的样子，话里话外透露自己什么也不知道。

之后警察走了，Collins关上门，拉上窗帘，在黑暗中坐下去。

不知何时天黑了，外面的世界逐渐变得安静。然后天又亮了。

第二天Reggie回到家，Collins要他坐下，要他把所有的事情原原本本告诉他。

不许说谎。

也许是因为Collins的态度实在太过严肃，也许是因为事到如今真相也无法隐瞒，Reggie不得不坦白了大部分事情，他不是商人，他混黑道，整个伦敦东区都在他的掌控之下，他，和他的弟弟Ronald。他们贿赂官员，洗黑钱，开赌场，不可避免地犯过一些事。

“但那都已经过去了，最近只是西区的那些人找事，警察抓不到把柄的。”Reggie安慰他说。

“你一直都在骗我。”Collins只是说，“还有我的弟弟Steven，你们一直都在骗我们。”

Collins决定帮助Reggie销毁证据，掩盖实情，对付警察。这对他而言并不很难，他毕竟是一名律师，他尊重法律，必要时，也会利用法律。但随着他对Reggie产业的深入了解，他慢慢明白，Reggie并没有把一切都告诉他。

Collins觉得自己再也不了解Reggie，他的丈夫，他们结婚五年，朝夕相处，同床共枕。他以前只是知道Reggie做生意，赚很多钱，后来他以为Reggie只是做了一些违法的事情，这也可以理解，那个年代的生意人有几个能不逾规矩？但他没想到的是，Reggie身上竟然还有命案。

这些年，Reggie就这样，在我面前是一副样子，转身又是另外一张脸？到底怎么样才是真实的他？Collins不敢想。

警察私下叫Collins出去聊聊，他们试图在Collins身上打开一个突破口，律师，正义的伙伴，警察的好帮手，还有什么比这更容易？警察和他谈心，告诉他Reggie做过的事情，Reggie杀过一个人，众目睽睽之下，捅了很多刀，脸上都是血，那人死得很快，来不及救助，那个人，虽然也混黑道，但也是条人命。Reggie，他和表面上并不一样，伪装大师，骗术高手，你瞧，这么多年来，我们也被他耍得团团转，过去我们没有头绪，现在我们需要你。警察说。

“好的，”Collins最后答应了，那天他穿了一身便服，头发没有打理，随意散下来，刘海遮住眼睛，“好的，感谢你告诉我这一切，警察先生。如果不是您，恐怕我现在还被蒙在鼓里呢。”

“人生还很长，小伙子。”警察说。

 

Reggie不在家，Collins在他的赌场里找到了他，他把他拉到一边，角落里，当面质问，要求他说出实情。否则谁也救不了你，Collins说。

Reggie压住怒气，他说我很好，现在没什么大不了的，你不要这样——这样小题大做，有点风吹草动你就惶惶不安，没关系，那些警察我可以应付，我们现在回家，吃个晚饭，可以吗？

不知道是谁先动的手，总之他们打了一架，两个人都挂了彩，伤的不轻。其实Reggie被打得更重些，Collins在气头上，完全没收力气，下的拳头都结结实实。Reggie也打了Collins，但Collins皮肤实在太好了，随便碰一下就一片红，最后反倒像Collins单方面被家暴，而Reggie只是衣服和发型都乱了些。

大庭广众下两个人都没什么面子，Collins自己开车回家，收拾了东西，当晚就搬了出去，第二天，Reggie就收到了离婚协议书。现在，就摆在他的眼前，桌面上。

 

其实这件事情的确是伦敦西区的黑帮在暗中捣鬼，他们安排人向警察举报了Reggie，但半个月下来没看到半点进展，于是决定自己动手。

Reggie并不好对付，但Collins只是个律师，坐办公室的，警惕心不强，何况Collins又搬了出去。于是西区黑帮就向Collins下了手。

Collins醒来的时候发现自己被关在一个地方，大约是一个仓库，墙上仅有一个狭小的窗。他手脚都被捆绑住，嘴也发不出声音。外面很亮，Collins只能判断出现在是白天。

那些人想套Collins的话，从Colins入手，他们谁都以为是件容易的事情，他们这样想，警察也这样想，可他们都犯了错。

Collins足够聪明，他说了一大堆看似有用但实际上没什么营养的废话，那些人不仅一点有用的信息没问出来，反而被套了很多话，于是恼羞成怒，打算来点硬的。

但那时Collins已经拖延了足够长的时间，足够Reggie来救他。他相信Reggie一定会来救他，就像Reggie相信Collins一定可以自保。他们两个其实是很相似的人。

就在两个帮派火拼的时候，一列警车鸣着警笛开了过来，将他们团团围住。

Reggie和Collins被关在一起，他们几天没见，说了很多话。Reggie终于如实说出了自己做过的事情，然后说，和Collins结婚后，他的确想过洗手不干。但，那么大的利益就在那里，他不做，就会有别人去做。不过近几年他也的确收手了许多，再加上Ronald那些光怪陆离的想法，他们在违法产业上的资金都少了很多。而且，Reggie说，我赚的钱都存进了你的账户里，你没发现吗？

……Collins的确没发现。

养家不容易啊，Reggie心里叹气。

“我们出去后，你就搬回来，可以吗？”Reggie问，“你想要做什么我都保证配合你。”

Collins点点头。

Reggie亲吻着Collins。

等等……Reggie突然觉得哪里不对劲，“你的戒指呢？”Reggie问。

“什么戒指？”Collins装傻。

“我们的结婚戒指！”Reggie伸出手，“和我这一枚是对戒！你把它弄到哪去了？你真的想和我离婚？？？？”

“哦……我……我找不到它了，Reggie，放松，只是一枚戒指而已。”

“那是我们的结婚戒指！你竟然把它扔了？你根本就没有爱过我！！！”

“？？？”

“！！！”

“Reggie，你再这样，我可能需要重新考虑一下要你在离婚协议上签字了。”

“……”

他们仅仅是由于“违反治安”被关押了两天，很快被放了出去。但紧接着，警察又以贿赂罪杀人罪等等理由，将Reggie告上了法庭。因为Ronald出国了，因此也只能告Reggie。

 

Collins自然是Reggie的律师。

开庭之前，Collins向警察保证，一定会当庭揭穿Reggie的罪行。开庭后，Collins说，Reggie是无辜的。警察都懵了。接着是证人发言。证人都说，是警察逼迫他们诬告Reggie。其实案发当天都已经过去了很多年，谁能记得那么清楚呢？由于大部分证据资料都在之前被Collins销毁了，有些无法销毁的，Collins都做了手脚。知法犯法，Collins心里叹气，没办法，都是为了他弟弟啊。

最后，由于证据不足，Reggie被当庭释放。

 

Collins觉得自己一辈子也不会忘记那天Reggie求婚的情景。那天，Reggie的案子刚刚结束，Steven约他出去，“我们四个聚一聚，”Steven说。他精疲力竭，穿着T恤和牛仔裤开车过去。到了地点，只有Reggie在那里。“Ron和Steven呢？”他问。但服务生很快端上酒，点上蜡烛，摆上食物。Collins一头雾水。Reggie掏出一个方形盒子，打开，是两枚对戒，男款，形式朴素。“Collins，你愿意和我结婚吗？”Reggie问。Collins笑了，他取出一枚给自己戴上，接着取出另一枚，给Reggie戴上。“虽然我很想说我愿意，”Collins说，“但，我们可是合法夫夫，不能犯重婚罪。”

“接下来我们还会结很多次婚的，”Reggie说，“用所有你愿意的形式。”

 

 

END.


End file.
